


Late Night Actions

by cabbage_roll_lover



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implicit threesome, Modern AU, Multi, go white boy go, hawkins is there i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbage_roll_lover/pseuds/cabbage_roll_lover
Summary: (MODERN AU!)You and Hawkins decide that Drake needs a night to decompress a little. things happen
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Reader, Basil Hawkins/X Drake, X Drake/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Late Night Actions

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first time i write anything. i didnt even reread it cause i feel really ashamed right now. im a worthless piece of garbage. this is what happens when im high at 4am so don't expect anything more from me. please drake just smash me between ur thighs!! sir im begging!!!!!!!!!!! !!! spit on me please i

« I do think he has a thing for you. » Hawkins stated, his voice sounding as calm as ever.  
« Bullshit. » you replied, turning to face the kitchen counter and avoiding his gaze. You knew he was right, last night even gave you the proof of that.  
Your head was still buzzing slightly from all the alcohol you had last night ; you don’t know how it exactly happened but, the three of you decided (actually, you were the one who came up with the idea) to spend your friday night over Drake’s appartment. Hawkins and you have started to notice that he was getting a little bit too stressed due to work, so, he might have needed a little night to decompress a bit. 

***

« Come ooon Drake...another drink won’t hurt you know... » you were almost begging him, lying on his couch with your head on his lap.  
« You said this was a Jurassic Park screening, (Y/n). »  
« I know what I said. » you lifted your arms to cup his face with your hands. Your touch startled him, but he didn’t move away, surprisingly. « You’re the one who’s distracting me from that stupid dinosaure movie, by the way. »

Honestly, you had so much alcohol that night, you weren’t in control of whatever words that were coming out of your mouth. Or that’s what you thought, at least.  
Drake and Hawkins were your friends since college, you did got to know Drake first though, and since the two of you got along (pretty) well, he introduced you to Hawkins. You never actually took the time to think about the kind of relationship you shared with him, too afraid that it’d ruin your friendship, you never discussed it with him either. You did have a little crush on him at first but...who could blame you ; the man was tall and handsome. Another thing you liked about him was that you never felt awkward around him , and oh, God knows how much you liked to torment him ; you knew exactly how to piss him off.

« You guys were having interesting action while I’m gone, as I see » Hawkins said, coming back from the kitchen. Even though he seemed to have his usual calm attitude, you could tell the alcohol had its effect on him by the smirk he had on his face.  
You shifted from your lying position to let him sit between you and Drake.  
Drake started to blush heavily, knowing obviously where the two of you were going with this situation.  
« Why don’t you come and join us then, blondie » you said with a drunk smile on your face. « Look how tense I got him. » Your fingers were now brushing his jaw, and at the same time you felt the blonde’s hand softly going up your thigh. You looked up at him, eyes now filled with lust (well, that was mainly due to the amount of drinks you both had to be honest), but right when you thought he was going to make the first move, you felt Drake’s fingers harshly grabbing your chin, making you face him instead. You weren’t used to see him acting so forceful with you, he almost hurt you for how hard he was holding your chin. Then, you felt his soft lips on yours.

***

« What’s on your mind dear ? » it seemed like his voice had cut you from all your reminisced fantasies, and brang you back to reality.  
You hesitantly grabbed his sleeve, not knowing how he’d react to your touch now that he was sober.  
It seemed like recalling last night’s events made you feel a little awkward ; it’s not like you were completely aware of your actions. What if it was wrong ? No, it’s not like you did something wrong, you were all adults, there’s nothing wrong with having a bit of fun, right ? But what about Drake, in all of this. Were you even thinking about how he might have felt when you openely flirted with his friend, right in front of his eyes ? But who cares, we were drunk…right... ? Anxiety started to fill your thoughts now.  
Hawkins snapped his fingers in front of you.  
« (Y/n). » he simply said, clearly seeing your thoughts were bringing you elsewhere.  
« I’m just…Let me use the bathroom real quick. » you told him.  
You rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the sink, taking deep breaths. You looked at your réflexion in the mirror, and honestly ; let’s just say this wasnt your best look. Your skin looked abnormally pale and your eyes were bloodshot, not to mention your dark eyebags.  
Drake hadn’t come out of his room yet, so you just guessed he was still sleeping (you hoped actually). But right when this thought reassured in some way, you heard knocks on the bathroom’s door. (Please be Hawinks. Please be Hawkins. Please be-)  
« (Y/n), you there ? »  
Uh oh.  
« Uhm, yeah ? » you tried to sound non-chalant, for some reason.  
« Can I come in ? » he sounded a little worried.  
You didn’t even had the time to give him an answer, that he already got inside and closed the bathroom door behind him.  
« Damn, you do really look like shit. » Drake stated.  
« So do you, asshole. » you chuckled. It seemed like his presence had now made you less tense, when you expected quite the opposite to happen. The anxiety started to slowly fade away. You didn’t even realise how close the two of you were, in such a small place.  
« Listen, Drake…About last night... »  
« It’s fine, I wanted this too » then, he suddenly seemed to struggle with words ; « Look…I’m sorry I got a little…harsh with you last night »  
« Oh, you mean when you got jealous ? »  
His face got so red, you had to hold your laughter at the sight.  
« God, do you ever shut up ? » you knew he hated it, when you were toying with him like that ; but you gave him a warm smile and took his large hand into yours.  
« And why don’t we skip the awkward conversation and directly go for breakfast ? Confessions can wait for later. »


End file.
